The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for cleaning a colon or other body lumen, and, more particularly but not exclusively, to systems and methods for cleaning comprising automated self-cleaning features.
Current gastrointestinal technology includes various methods for cleaning fecal matter from a colon. In cases of impacted feces following long constipation, colon cleaning itself can be a goal of a procedure. In other cases, colon cleaning is necessary or desirable to enable unimpeded inspection of the colon tissues and/or to facilitate diagnostic examinations and/or treatment of those tissues.
A colonoscope provides means for optically and/or electronically imaging the colon and its contents. In some methods of colon observation, imaging occurs while flushing or washing a portion of the colon with an irrigating fluid. Irrigating fluid, fecal matter and/or other colon contents are drawn out of the colon by suction and/or other methods for transporting matter out of the body.
In some cases, a working channel of a colonoscope provides irrigation to the colon. In some cases, a working channel of a colonoscope transports fecal materials from the body. In some cases, irrigation and/or suction channels are connectable to the colonoscope for coordinated use of a cleaning system and colonoscope. Cleaning systems with features intended to purge developed blockages which cause problems by preventing evacuation flow are known in the art.
The following patent applications pertain to the field of endeavor of the current application: U.S. Patent Application 2010/0185056 by Tal Gordon et al.; U.S. Patent Application 2011/0105845 by Tal Gordon et al.; and U.S. Patent Application 2012/0101336 by Yoav Hirsch et al.